Perfeito Pieces
by Nati Prongs
Summary: Perfeição.É o que Lilian diz que quer e James tenta obter.Porém,ninguem algum dia poder ser perfeito,e Lily pode não entender isto a tempo. [Short Fic]
1. Default Chapter

Ninguem sabia como tudo aquilo começara,e ninguem sabia quanto tempo aquilo iria durar,mas a realidade era que os Marotos,o famoso grupo que "agitava" o Salão Comunal em seus dias normais,estava muito quieto aquela noite,cada um dos quatro rapazes compenetrados em suas atividades e sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

Lupin estava sentado em uma poltrona bastante confortavel vermelha,aparentava ler um livro,mas quem reparasse percebia que seus olhos não se moviam,estava parado à apenas um canto da pagina amarelada pousada em seu colo.Pedro comia com ferozidade todos os feijõeszinhos de todos sabores que tinha em uma pequena caixinha em sua mão.Sirius estava totalmente jogado no sofá a frente de Lupin,enrolando uma mecha de seu cabelo negro entre os dedos e olhando para o teto,parecendo bastante concentrado na tintura que revestia o mesmo.E James Potter,do grupo era o que estava mais estranho,sentado em uma poltrona igual a de Lupin,recostado sobre os braços da mesma,passando levemente as costas de sua mão sobre os labios,parecendo pensar em algo muito distante dali,com o olhar vidrado no tapete do recinto.

Os alunos mais novos que estavam ali no Salão olhavam curiosos para o grupo,cada um tentando adivinhar o que acontecera com os quatro grifinórios mais bagunceiros que toda a Hogwarts já vira,já os alunos do sétimo ano entendiam perfeitamente o que eles passavam.Todos os setimanistas estavam em uma onda de nostalgia gigante,poucos riam,apesar de estarem se sentindo sastifeitos consigo mesmos por consegurem terminar o curso de magia e serem considerados adultos dali a diante.O problema é que todos guardavam recordações daquele castelo,e ninguém,por mais radiante e orgulhosos que estivessem,não queria deixar aquele lugar,aquelas paredes,aquelas pessoas.

Mas James tinha uma pessoa em especial que não gostaria de deixar.Apesar de cada um ir trabalhar em um ramo diferente,os Marotos sabiam que não deixariam de ser amigos após Hogwarts,então essa não era a preocupação do rapaz de óculos.O que provocava toda aquela angustia que tinha em seu peito era a possibilidade de nunca mais poder ver Lilian Evans.

Sim,Lilian Evans,apesar de mais de 2 anos de brigas e gritos,ele acabara por se apaixonar por ela,e a garota não lhe dava um chance sequer.Apesar de todos os conselhos de seus amigos,James sabia que não seria facil deixar de ama-la,e também ele mesmo não queria isso.Sabia que não era um jogo perdido,sabia que bem lá no fundo,no coração da ruiva,ele ainda tinha chances,e sabia que os dois juntos poderiam ser felizes,e com isso se sentia totalmente sem ação diante da possivel distancia e perda de contato com ela e também o infinito numeros de fora que ele levara.

O rapaz se jogou sobre o encosto do sofá e soltou todo o ar armazenado em seus puilmões pela a boca,sentindo um imenso alivio,mas ainda assim o nó que tinha em seu peito ainda não havia desapertado.James levou a mão ao cabelo e alisou os fios negros e espetados,uma mania que ele sabia que Lily odiava,e diante dessa lembrança ele sorriu,um sorriso que logo desmanchara diante da lembrança do rosto dela,ralhando com ele por causa dessa sua mania.

_Flash back_

_- Potter,mas uma vez aprontando das suas- ele sentiu a voz tão conhecida ecoando em seus ouvidos,consequencia de como o corrredor estava vazio aquela hora da noite,onde ele preparava mais uma armadilha para pegar Snape no dia seguinte._

_O rapaz virou o rosto rapidamente,deixando cair com estrepido a lata de tinta de metamorfose que ele estava depositando em uma estatua,e levando com uma velocidade bastante rara a mão até o cabelo,os deixando ainda mais arrepiados e fazendo com que a ruiva rolasse os olhos._

_Vendo a expressão de Lilian,James abrira um sorriso inseptivel e começando a lhe responder,se esforçando para que sua voz ficasse mais rouca e madura._

_- Evans,o que me dá a honra de te encontrar por aqui?_

_- Potter,se eu fosse você não consideraria isto uma honra,afinal,sou uma monitora,fazendo ronda nos corredores e te encontro sabotando uma estatua.- a ruiva abriu um sorriso ironico e piscou varias vezes._

_- Mas é sempre uma honra te encontrar,mesmo levando uma detenção. - James a respondeu levando novamente a mão aos cabelos._

_- Potter,será que por favor você poderia parar de passar essa sua mão em seus cabelos?Isso me irrita! Mania idiota de querer sempre deixar o cabelo bagunçado! _

_Agora fora a vez de James rolar os olhos,toda aquela implicancia dela sobre a sua pessoa já o irritava a muito tempo._

_- Até uma mania inocente minha te faz ficar nervosa! Acho realmente que você precisa de um medibruxo- ele cuspiu as palavras sem pensar,e vendo Lilian abrir a boca horrorizada e ficando cada vez mais avermelhada ele logo emendou,a fim de não ouvir mais gritos.- Afinal Evans,tudo em mim te irrita,então como eu deveria ser para que algum remoto dia você saisse comigo?_

_Lilian pareceu pensar por um momento,mas logo começou a falar todas as palavras de uma só vez._

_- Teria de ser responsavel,legal,sensato,respeitador,trabalhador,humilde,alguem em quem eu poderia confiar,inteligente,esforçado,cavalheiro,que..._

_Mas antes que a ruiva continuasse o seu discurso,contando em seus dedos cada quesito,Tiago perdeu a paciencia e falou em um tom mais alto para abafar a voz da garota:_

_- Desculpe-me Evans,mas não acha que esta pedindo demais? Desse jeito eu teria de ser perfeito!_

_A ruiva olhou muito fundo nos olhos de James,fazendo com que o rapaz sentisse toda a sua espinha se arrepiar,ela parecia pensar em algo,algo que James jamais saberia do que se tratava._

_- Isso mesmo Potter,você teria de ser perfeito- a garota virou as costas e saiu andando,esquecendo completamente da detenção que teria que dar para James e fazendo seus cabelos ruivos abrirem um leque vermelho atras de si._

_ Fim do flasback _

Quando James voltara de seu estado de nostalgia,os outros tres marotos já voltavam a conversar,apesar de continuarem em suas antigas posições e ainda um pouco tristes,mas algum avanço já havia sido feito,eles voltavam a falar e expondo suas preocupações.

- Estava pensando,o que podemos fazer no Baile para que todos se lembrem da gente- perguntou Sirius,agora olhando para Lupin,que ainda mantinha o livro sobre seu colo.

- Está muito em cima da hora para planejarmos alguma coisa...

Nesse momento McGonagall adentrara o Salão Comunal,fazendo com que muitos alunos a olhassem curiosos.Não era muito comum vê-la ali,normalmente só aparecia para reclamar do barulho das festas ou algum comunicado muito importante.

A Professora parecia procurar alguem pelo o salão,e quando passou o olhar sobre os quatro marotos ela andara com convicção até eles.

- Sr Potter,Sr Black e Sr. Lupin,podem me acompanhar até a minha sala por favor?

Os tres rapazes se entreolharam e levantaram-se calmamente,deixando Pedro sem entender nada,ainda sentado no tapete da sala.

Eles passaram pela a entrada do quadro,e continuaram a andar pelos corredores,ainda se entrolhando em curtos espaços de tempo,ouvindo o som de seus sapatos pisando no chão de pedra,parecendo que o caminho tão conhecido deles até a sala da professora parecesse cada vez mais longo.

Quando finalmente chegaram,a professora abrira a porta e eles poderam ver que lá se encontravam dois alunos: Frank Longbottom e Lilian Evans,os monitores chefes e...

- Organizadores de Formatura,esses são os Marotos,a nossa salvação!

James encarara Lilian,a ultima vez que trocara alguma palavra com ela fora no dia da briga que ele havia se lembrado momentos antes.A ruiva virara o rosto rapidamente,voltando a olhar para a professora parecendo não entender nada,Lupin fizera o mesmo e antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer mais alguma palavra,ele logo se pronunciou.

- Como assim "salvação" professora?

- Sr Lupin,a banda que haviamos contratados para tocar no Baile,daqui a 2 dias,cancelou conosco pois um de seus guitarristas contraira uma gripe de dragão,e como soube pelo o Sr Finnigan,seu companheiro de dormitório,que os senhores tem uma banda certo- Lupin concordou com a cabeça - Os senhores acham que seriam capazes de tocar em nosso baile?

- Mas professora,ainda não ensai...

- Pode deixar professora,nós tocaremos - James respondeu,interrompendo Remo bruscamente.

- Ótimo.- a professora então se virou para Lilian - Srta Evans,você que já estudou musica pode monitorar o ensaio deles?

Lilian pareceu voltar de algum transe e encarara McGonagall,que ainda estava de pé com o seu costumeiro coque.A ruiva passou os olhos pelos marotos mas inexplicavelmente seu olhar pareceu demorar mais em James,enquanto em sua face estava estampada uma expressão de que considerava a idéia da professora.

- Está bem professora - ela respondeu mordendo o labio inferior - mas se o Potter vim com mais uma de suas "gracinhas" e acabar por tirar toda a minha paciencia,terei de abandonar o cargo.

- Muito Bem Srta Evans.- a professora voltou a olhar para os marotos,lançando-lhes um olhar severo - Espero que vocês façam uma boa apresentação na Formatura,senhores - e voltando-se para os Lily e Frank - todos estão liberados.

Quando James fechou a porta atrás de si viu que Lilian já estava em uma distancia consideravel do locan onde ainda se encontrava ele e seus amigos.Ele e Sirius trocaram um olhar,fazendo com que Black encolhe-se os ombros,dizendo que não sabia o que estava acontecendo com a garota.

- Hrm...Lily- Remo chamou,fazendo com que James sentisse um formigamento na nuca.Nunca entendera do por que da ruiva sempre permitir que tanto Aluado quanto Almofadinhas a chamassem pelo apelido enquanto ele sepre levava esporro se atrevesse a chamar pelo primeiro nome - Melhor você nos esperar,ainda temos que combinar qual será o horario de nosso ensaio!

A garota parou no meio do corredor,demorou um pouco antes de se virar para nos olhar e responder de um modo que estava entre seco e pensativo:

- Vamos ensaiar desde cedo,então me encontrem as 11 da manhã na sala de feitiços,lá é bastante grande e teremos espaço de sobra.- ela virou-se novamente e continuou o seu caminho.

N/A: O que acharam? Bom,essa é uma short fic,ous eja,vai ter 4 capitulos no maximo do maximo.

Espero que tenham gostado,e por favor deixem reviews!


	2. Capitulo 2

James se sentia totalmente relaxado em sua cama,dormindo a sono solto,quando sentiu em sua cabeça algo bater com muita força,fazendo com que seus cabelos negros que até aquele momento estavam espetados para todos as direções possiveis se assentassem por breves instantes,para logo depois voltarem ao estado anterior.

Uma risada rouca,semelhante a um latido e bastante alta encheu o dormitório,logo sendo acompanhada por outras risadas com a mesma animação.James respirou profundamente e virou-se pesadamente,olhando para a face rubra de Sirius que estava se contorcendo de riso.

Ok Almofadinhas,qual é a graça? - Ele perguntou enquanto colocava os óculos que estavam em sua cabeceira de cama.

O seu cabelo...- Sirius respondeu tentando absorver a maior quantidade de ar que o riso lhe permitia - ele é uma coisa preta tão...tão protuberante...

Dizendo isso o dormitório explodiu em novas gargalhadas,para o desgosto de James. O rapaz se forçou a levantar e caminhou até o banheiro,onde jogou agua fria no rosto e escovou os dentes.

Que horas são? - perguntou Lupin após o acesso de riso.

Dez e meia. - respondeu Sirius com indiferença.

O ensaio de vocês será as 11 não?- perguntou Pedro que estava dando uma grande mordida em um bolinho que possivelmente havia pego no café-da-manhã.

É...e o Pontas vai ficar sem tomar café - da - manhã! - Sirius disse com um sorriso malicioso brincando em sua face,lhe dando uma aparencia doentia,esperando que James desse o maior escandalo só por que iria perder o seu precioso café.

Tudo bem.- o moreno disse saindo do banheiro já vestindo uma calça jeans,fazendo o sorriso de Sirius murchar. - Não estou com fome mesmo,e não quero me atrasar para o ensaio.

Os marotos trocaram um olhar significante,cada um perguntando-se o que teria dado nele para desistir de tomar a primeira refeição do dia,pois não era segredo para ninguem que a hora em que James sentia mais fome era exatamente pela a manhã,onde ele conseguie comer mais de 5 pãezinhos.

Esta bem...passaremos na cozinha para pegar algo para você comer durante o ensaio. - Remo foi o primeiro a se recuperar.

Tudo bem Aluado,realmente não estou com fome. - James agora já vestia uma camiseta vermelha com a estampa preta,enquanto franzia o o All Star rapidamente e foi até o armario pegar sua guitarra e o baixo de Remo,a bateria de Sirius estaria já na sala onde ensaiariam. - Vamos logo.

Os tres amigos desceram as escadas até o Salão Comunal,onde já tinham alunos lendo ou conversando entre si sobre os resultados da prova final que sairia no dia seguinte.Eles atravessaram o salão e sairam pelo o buraco do retrato,caminhando calmamente,e falando alto,como era de costume.

Após alguns minutos caminhando James girara a maçaneta e entrara na sala,ele e Remo deixaram seus instrumentos encostado na parede sem perceber que a sala já estava ocupada,quando Remo olhara na direção da mesa do professor cutucara Sirius nas costelas com o cotovelo,que por sua vez cutocou James que naquele momento tentava afinar sua guitarra.

O moreno olhou feio para o amigo,mas logo lançou o olhar para o lugar que seu amigo indicava.De onde estavam só dava para ver as pernas de alguem que aparentemente estava deitada em cima da mesa,eles se entreolharam e foram andando até a mesa,notando que quem estava ali era Lilian.

A ruiva estava deitada com as pernas suspensas,com um dos braços sobre os olhos,os cabelos vermelhos totalmente espalhados pela a mesa e a outra mão sobre a barriga.

Eu sei que estou parecendo uma doida - Lilian disse de repente fazendo todos sobressaltarem,eles pensavam que a garota estava adormecida. - mas essa Formatura está me deixando estressada,mais que os NIEM's.Tinha que descansar um pouco não?

Claro ! - Sirius falou mais para quebrar o silencio do que realmente acrescentar algo. - Mas não acho que você deveria se esparramar em uma mesa de professor,logo a nossa monitora chefe fazendo isso!

Cala a boca Black! - ela se levantou rapidamente,como se estivesse criando coragem para aquilo a muito tempo. - Vamos começar esse ensaio? Por favor?

Minha guitarra está desafinada,não podemos começar ainda- James disse caminhando em direção ao instrumento e o colocando em seu colo,enquanto se sentava em uma cadeira.Lilian lhe lançou um olhar carrancudo. - a não ser que a senhorita queira ficar surda terá de esperar até eu afina-la!

A sala caiu em um silencio que era apenas entrecortado pelo o som de James afinando a guitarra,enquanto Remo tirava o pó de seu baixo,Sirius montava sua bateria que estava totalmente espalhada pela a sala,e Lilian por sua vez continuou sentada na mesa do professor,olhando pela a janela da sala.

James que estava até aquele momento estava concentrado em seu intrumento,sentia os pelos de sua nuca arrepiarem e um estranho formigamento na mesma região,e como instinto,levantou o olhar e surpreendeu Lilian o observando enquanto afinava a guitarra.O moreno em vez de sorrir como ele fazia sempre,agora também a encarou,sem soltar nenhuma piada,apenas fitando as orbes esmeraldas da garota.

O rosto de Lilian se tingiu de vermelho,sendo surpreendida pela a falta de piadas do garoto,mas ainda assim sustentou o olhar do maroto.

Pronto,a bateria já esta organizada. - Sirius disse após alguns minutos,sentando-se no banco e pegando suas baquetas,matando saudades de seu instrumento.

O rapaz olhou em volta e viu que ninguém havia escutado,notando que Lily e James ainda se encaravam e Remo estava perdido em pensamentos,com a mão parada sobre as cordas do baixo.No rosto do maroto apareceu um sorriso bastante malicioso,com uma idéia bastante boa para aquele momento.

Sirius levantou suas baquetas,e começou a bater nos tambores com bastante força,fazendo com que todos na sala dese um pulo de susto,e lançasse a ele um olhar mortal.O maroto continuou a tocar,agora batendo em um dos bumbos e no tambor direito,fazendo seus cabelos balançarem e o sorriso grande ainda brincando em seu rosto,e para completar o seu "showzinho particular" soltou um grito,bastante semelhante a um latido,fazendo com que tanto James quanto Remo começassem a rir,enquanto o maroto dava as ultimas batidas.

Ok,vamos começar a ensaiar? - disse Remo levantando-se e colocando sobre os ombros a alça de seu baixo,enquanto James fazia o mesmo.

Lily desceu da mesa e observou o chão,procurando algum vestigio de caixas de som,microfones,ou fios,como era acostumada.

Não temos aparelhagem? - ela perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas,passando mais uma vez o olhar sobre os pés dos rapazes.

O que é _apalhelhagem_? - James perguntou coçando a nuca,com a face contorcida em duvida.

Aparelhagem Potter,é o que usamos para o som ficar mais nitido. - Lily respondeu,rolando os olhos,porém corando após o sorriso que James abrira quando entendera do que que a garota falava.

Nós usaremos feitiços ué! - respondeu Sirius.

Lily bateu em sua própria testa com a mão,pensando no quanto era burra em não ter pensado nessa possibilidade.

Já Remo se adiantou e murmurando feitiços em cada um dos instrumentos e em sua própria voz e na voz de James também.

Finalmente vamos tocar! - James disse já com a voz ampliada,a fazendo parecer fantasmagórica,provocando risos em todos. - Essa é para nós,os marotos!

James começou a tocar a guitarra já perfeitamente afinada,e começou a cantar:

_Medo de perder,medo de não conseguir peder o medo de arriscar._

Então Remo e Sirius entraram cada um com seu instrumento.Sirius tocava com entusiasmo sentado em sua bateria enquanto Remo estava concentrado,com as pernas entre abertas,olhando para cada nota que fazia.E novamente a voz de James:

_Tente compreender,tudo o que quiser fazer_

_A vida pode complicar._

Os marotos se entreolharam,e James voltou a olhar para frente,mais precisamente para Lily,que naquele instante já não conseguia segurar um sorriso,eles realmente tocavam muito bem.

_Tantos momentos importantes_

_Tudo o que faz você acreditar_

_tantas histórias para contar._

Sirius então começou apenas dar alguns toquinhos nos pratos,e a guitarra de James parou de tocar,ficando apenas o baixo de Remo de fundo.Para logo depois o maroto moreno voltasse a tocar com entusiasmo a sua bateria,e Potter o acompanhasse,voltando a cantar:

_Medo de perder,de nunca me arrepender_

_Será que a solução não sei?_

_Para pra pensar,pra tentar recomeçar_

_Com a cabeça no lugar_

Os marotos tocavam com vontade,mostrando o quanto eles já eram introsados,aquele ensaio realmente não era preciso.E assim,por toda a tarde eles continuaram a ensaiar,mais por hobbie do que realmente precisar ensaiar.

No final do ensaio,até Lily já estava batendo com o pé no chão seguindo o ritmo da música do grupo,e sorria abertamente,totalmente impressionada com o quanto eles melhoraram desde do começo do ensaio.

Ih,ferrou! Eu tinha marcado com a Cê,ela vai me matar por que estou atrasado! - Sirius disse olhando para seu relógio quando estava guardando as baquetas em uma pequena caixa. - melhor eu ir correndo,quem sabe a bronca seja menor. Até mais! - então o moreno saiu da sala como um furacão.

O quê? Que horas são? - perguntou um Remo um tanto afobado.

Hm,são 5 e meia da tarde. - respondeu James displicentemente,quando já estava guardando a guitarra na caixa proveniente do instrumento.

Merlin! Também estou encrencado! Vou guadar esse baixo bem rápido senão também chego atrsado para encontrar a Lays,já pensou se convidam ela para ir ao baile ante de mim só por que me atrasei? - o rapaz respondeu mais para si memso do que para os presentes,e saiu tão rapido que tanto Lily quanto James ficaram meio abobados.

Após a porta dar um baque suave caiu sobre a sala um silencio encomodo,que era quebrado apenas pelo o barulho dos presentes guardando as coisas e organizando a sala para que no dia seguinte pudessem ter mais um ensaio intensivo para que no baile tudo ocorresse perfeitamente bem.

- Hm...pena que eles sairam tão rapido,estava querendo trocar umas palavrinhas com eles sobre o ensaio. - Lily começou timidamente,querendo acabar com aquele silencio tão pesado.

Se voce não sabe Evans,eu também sou da banda,então acho que você pode falar comigo. - James não sabia por quê,mas respondeu a ruiva grosseiramente."Mas ela merece,cansei de ser capacho,ela terá de gostar de mim do jeito que sou!"

Lily arregalou os olhos esmeraldas,encarando as costas do moreno que naquele momento estava desmontando a bateria que Sirius usara.

Fiz alguma coisa para você Potter? - ela perguntou com indulgencia,enquanto cruzava os braços.

James por sua vez levantou-se e chegou mais perto de Lily,a encarando,e em seu rosto um sorriso prazeroso brincava.

Viu como é bom ser tratado mal sem nenhum motivo aparente? - ele perguntou também cruzando os braços.

pigarro mas você merece ser tratado mal,afinal enche a minha paciencia! - ela respondeu levantando nas pontas dos pés,e eguendo o queixo com ar de superioridade,por causa de sua baixa estatura em comparação a de James.

Evans, tudo enche a sua paciencia.- James falou em um tom como se estivesse explicando algo a auma criança.

Mas você está no topo dessa lista.- ela concluiu.

Caiu novamente o silencio,mas nenhum dos dois se mexeram,eles ficaram ali,se encarando,um querendo ver quem seria o primeiro a desviar o olhar,ou até mesmo quem se atreveria a se aproximar.

Lily começou a bater o pé no chão,ainda encarando James,enquanto este deu respirou alto e levantou rapidamente as sobrancelhas para logo abaixa-las novamente,e Lils finalmente passou a pontinha de sua lingu sobre os labios,todo aquele clia pesado já a estava cansando.

James seguiu com os olhos o caminho que a lingua da garota fizera,desejando muito intimamente poder ter coragem suficiente para agarra-la ali mesmo e beija-la,mas logo se repreendeu,prometera para si mesmo que não iria mais correr atras dela.

A ruiva por sua vez gostaria de ficar ali por mai tempo,apenas para aproveitara observa-lo o quanto quisesse.Era verdade que ela já havia admitido para si mesma que gostava de Potter a muito tempo,porém admitir e agir eram duas coisas totalmente diferentes. Gostaria de não ser mais grosseira com o rapaz,porem todo aquele sentimento e o antigo "ódio" a pertubando a deixava bastante confusa,e assim a fazendo sempre ficar na defesa quando se tratava de James.

Com um ultimo suspiro Lily foi a primeira a desviar o olhar,decruzar os braços e olhr para o lado.Ela andou até a mesa do professor e sentou-se ali novamente,apoiou as próprias mãos nas coxas e assim segurou a cabeça com as mãos,enterrando os dedos nos cabelos acobreados.

Esse baile está me deixndo excessivamente estressada. - foi a unica coisa que ela disse.

James a viu ali,tão preocupada,cansada,e sentiu uma vontade imensa de voltar a ser simpatico,ou quem sabe,pelo menos ser cordial.

O baile esta estressando a todos nós. - ele respondeu com polidez e sentou-se ao lado da garota,deixando os ombros caidos,olhando para a parede. - nem parece que daqui a tres dias estaremos deixando esse castelo.

Lils levantou a cabeça e ficou com o tronco também erguido,olhou para o perfil dop rapaz ao seu lado.Respirou fundo quando percebeu o qaunto ele ficava "fofinho" com aquele expressão triste estampada no rosto.

Não deveriamos estar felizes? - ela perguntou sorrindo tristemente.

James também olhou para Lily,a encarando.

Deveriamos,e estamos. Porém também há o peso de que teremos que nos despedir dessa época tão boa de nossas vidas...

Que talvez nunca mais voltemos para esse castelo... - Lily completou.

Que talvez nunca mais poderemos nos ver.

Após essa frase de James um silencio caiu sobre a sala,e novamente os dois estavam se encarando.

Lily se movimentou desconfortamente sem quebrar a troca de olhares,esperando encontrar uma posição melhor ali em cima da mesa,mas com esse movimento a fazendo ficar mais próxima do rapaz ao seu lado.

James,já não sabendo o que estava o controlando,se aproximou ainda mais,levando sua mão delicadamente até o rosto da ruiva,tirando um fio de cabelo acobreado que insistentemente estava grudados nos labios da garota,e depois a pousando embaixo do queixo de Lily.

Incrivelmente,Lily não fez nenhuma objeção ao toque do rapaz,e também levou sua mão até os óculos dele e os tirou,deixando os olhos castanhos esverdeados e profundos a mostra,para depois encara-lo ainda mais profundamente e começar a se aproximar.

James a segurou pela a cintura com a outra mão,a trazendo para mais perto,enquanto a ruiva já o abraçava pelo pescoço e colocando a mão sobre os cabelos negros e espetados do rapaz.O coração do csal batia muito rapidamente,que chagava a sufoca-los.

Lily fechou os olhos,e Potter se aproximou ods labios dela,sentindo o perfume dela invadi-lo as narinas,o deixando entorpecido,querendo apenas aproveitar aquele momento.

Ambos sentiram uma estranha corrente elétrica passar entre os dois quando seu labios se encontraram,de uma forma bastante carinhosa e inocente.Lily sentia a lingua de James pedir passagem para que pudesse aprofundar aquele beijo,e mostrar o quanto ele a amava.

A ruiva entreabriu os labios,deixando o caminho livre para o rapaz,que por sua vez a apertou ainda mais forte entre seus braços,sentindo que não poderia a deixar fugir,que necessitava daquele ato.Porém,Lily nem pensava em estragar aquele momento,estava que aquilo ainda durasse muito tempo.

James tirou a sua mão do queixo da garota e a colocou sobre as costas da ruiva,mexendo nos cabelos vermelhos de Lily,aquele cabelo que o deixava louco toda vez que snetia o cheiro adocicado.A ruiva então baixou uma de suas mãos e a espalmou no peito do rapaz,sentindo o coração dele bater rapidamente,em compasso com o seu.

Mas a porta fora aberta,assustando o casal.

O ensaio já termino...opa,desculpa! - era Peter,que estava sobrecarregado com comida.

Lily e James se separam de uma só vez,ofegantes,o rosto de ambos afogueados,e antes mesmo de qualquer um dizer mais alguma coisa,a garota pegou suas coisas e saiu da sala sem dizer uma palavra sequer.


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Finalmente o ultimo capitulo,espero que tenham gostado dessa minha short que saiu em um momento bastante idiota (leia-se,na hora do banho,nada melhor do que o banheiro para se pensar).

no capitulo anterior coloquei uma música na qual o Tiago canta,e acabei esquecendo de colocar o nome...sei que foi um erro bem besta,e teve gente cobrando isso,ela se chama Coragem,e é do Cpm 22,tenho boas lembranças com essa musica,tocou na minha formatura saudadis TT

E bom,vou responder aos comentarios que demorei um tantinho só para responder (I'm sorry,sempre esqueço'):

**Yasmine Lupin:**Gosto de você! gosto de você por que você tudo que é fic minha e comenta! isso é muito,realmente muito legal da sua parte.Bom,desculpa por demorar tanto para postar,mas é que tenho que ouvir a música que inspirou essa fic umas trocentas vezes para depois,só depois,escrever um novo capitulo.Obrigado pela a atenção vio!

bjoks

**Debby Potter:**Comentário curtinho porém direto! Pessoas diretas são legais (pode bater vai,eu estou muito tosca hoje ¬¬),e muito obrigada por comentar vio!

**Lily Potter:**Lindo? meu bem.,quem é lindo aqui é o Siricu,Titico e Lupinho,o resto é tudo dejetos de uma cabeça altamente lesada.E a cena do beijo? achei que ficou tão toscaa...mas fiquei hiiiper feliz por você ter gostado,espero não decepciona-la nesse ultimo capitulo!

**Thelma:** Concordo plenamente! ¬¬

**Carol Sayuri Evans:**Foi você que perguntou sobre a músicaaa! Bom,já respondi na minha N/A,mas como duvido muito que você tenha lido,então eu direi novamete,é a Coragem,do CPM 22.Muito boa ela! Thanks pelo coment!

**Rach- Black:**O maior comentário que já recebi na minha breve vida de autora de fan fics! Ai ai...e bom,o Siricu é lindo mesmo,e também não tenho ciumes!

E gostou da cena do beijo? ela ficou quente? eu não vi nada de quente nela,comparada a tantas cenas que já vi por fics a fora (sim,su uma leitora obcecada).

Muito obrigada pelo o seu comentário enoooooooorme!

Bjoks

E agora vamos ao capitulo...

**Capitulo 3**

**Perfeito...**

Então,iremos cantar essa músicas mesmo Pontas? - perguntou Sirius,segurando um pergaminho com tinta fresca em uma de suas mãos enquanto a outra segurava uma pena que a ponta estava entre seus labios. - Pontas,estou falando com você!

James parecia estar viajando a dezenas e dezenas de quilometros dali,com o olhar perdido nas chamas da lareira,ao lado de onde eles estavam sentados,altas horas da noite,após a volta de cada um de seus compromissos noturnos após o ensaio que acontecera aquela tarde.

Os três marotos que formavam a banda que tocaria no baile da noite seguinte estavam reunidos em uma mesa na deserta Sala Comunal,fazendo a lista de músicas que eles sabiam tocar melhor para poderem apresentar na noite do baile,e assim não passar vexame.

Sirius e Remo trocaram um rapido olhar,tentando descobrir em parceria o que estava acontecendo com o amigo de cabelos espetados,porém Black perdera a curta paciencia que tinha e dera um belo tapa na cabeça de James,o fazendo massagear a parte atingida e olhar com cara feia para Sirius.

Seu inutil,quem você pensa que é para bater assim na minha cabeça? - perguntou James,fingindo-se de irritado.

Sou Sirius Black,o maior garanhão e com bunda mais gostosa de todo esse castelo! - respondeu o rapaz,estufando o peito e fazendo cara feia para o amigo. - onde voce estava por acaso?

Acho que aqui Almofadinhas...- James respondeu ironico voltando o olhar para as chamas da lareira.

Não! não olhe para essa lareira! - Sirius sustentava uma expressão aterrorizada - Acho que ela tem poderes paranormais que o faz ficar com cara de besta manca e surdo,ainda por cima!

Para de encher Black! - James respondeu com um sorriso maquiavélico,batendo na cabeça do amigo.

Sirius aceitou aquilo como resposta de que seu velho amigo estava de volta,e que já poderiam voltar a conversar sobre as musicas do dia seguinte,então o moreno voltou a levantar o pergaminho que tinha na mão e voltavam a discutir.

James ouvia a voz de Sirius e Remo trocando idéias sobre as musicas,mas cada vez mais as vozes dos dois amigos se distanciavam,e em sua mente voltava a mesma lembrança que tinha momentos antes,até ser interrompida por Sirius e seu tapa.

"Bom,nós nos beijamos.Só falta ela me odiar ainda mais depois desse beijo." ele respinrou fundo. "Mas ela correspondeu..." ele começou a sorrir.

Então Pontas,o que é tão engraçado? Queremos sorrir também! - a voz de Remo sobressaltou o rapaz.

Tive uma idéia... - James ignorou o comentario do amigo lupino,e virou-se para os dois,com os olhos brilhando. - quero cantar uma musica que não está aí na pauta

Não é nenhum daquele grupo trouxa,que os homens mais parecem uns stripers né? Aquele tal de Millage People... - Sirius perguntou com uma sobrancelha negra arqueada.

é Village People. E não,não é deles... - James respondeu,rindo da "ignorancia" do amigo. - mas não direi que música é,só quero fazer uma homenagem a al...

Para a ruivinha né? - Sirius cortou o amigo antes que ele terminasse a frase,e vendo o sorriso que se abrira no rosto de James,ele deduziu que estava certo. - Não é nenhuma muito melosa não né?

Claro que não!

Sirius trocou um olhar com Remo,que pelo o que mostrava estava totalmente a favor do que James queria fazer,e Black,se dando por vencido concordou com a proposta.

Mas a música terá de ser a ultima a ser tocada,ok?

Melhor ainda!

O Salão estava cheio áquela hora,e os enfeites ainda estavam sendo colocados quando Sirius,James e Remo entraram carregando os seus instrumentos.Á sua volta os monitores e professores corriam de um lado para outro,pendurando panos,arrumando mesinhas,e enfeitiçando fadinhas para brilharem,e no meio de toda essa correria,Lily estava conversando com o monitor da Corvinal,o rabo de cavalo já se soltando,vestindo um jeans basico e uma blusinha amarela,mas segundo James,ainda tendo a maior classe do mundo.

Os três rapazes pararam de frente do lugar onde possivelmente estava montado o palco,e esperaram a ruiva se desocupar para ir orienta-los quanto à disposição dos instrumentos,e o ultimo ensaio da banda.

Ela terminou de conversar com o Corvinal,despedindo-se dele com um sorriso cansado,e voltou-se até os Marotos,que logo perceberam que a ruiva tinha simpaticas manchas de tinta lilas na testa,na ponta do nariz,e no queixo,lhe dando um ar comico.

Olá para vocês.Pelo menos chegaram na hora. - logo eles notaram que apesar de toda aquela correria,a ruiva sustentava um raro bom humor. - você vão ensaiar aqui é lógico e...

Mas ela foi interrompida pela a mão de Sirius que começou a esfregar sua testa,e Remo o seguiu,molhando a ponta dos dedos com saliva e tentando limpar o nariz da garota,e James por fim esfregou o queixo dela,a deixando totalmente desconcertada e vermelha,sem entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

Desculpe - me Lily,mas jão não estava aguentando olhar para as manchas lilases que tinha em seu rosto.- Sirius respondeu enquanto soltava a testa da garota,e sorrindo diante do vermelhidão causado pela o "esfrega-esfrega" de mãos e pela a própria vergonha dela. - Sou totalmente pró a limpeza sabe.

Tá...obrigada...- ela parecia ainda absorver a informação que acabara de receber,e voltou a falar,tomando o cuidado de não encarar James. - Vocês ensaiarão até as cinco,depois poderão subir e se arrumar para o Baile.

E todas essas pessoas vão nos ouvir? - James perguntou,mirando o rosto da ruiva,com um sorriso.

Ela por sua vez desviou o olhar,e começou a observar a estampa da camiseta de Remo enquanto o respondia:

Vocês podem isolar acusticamente o que estarão tocando para que seja surpresa para a noite.

Então demorou! - Sirius disse já subindo no palco,e tirando uma miniatura de bateria de seu bolso,que com um aceno de varinha ficou em seu tamanho natural,sendo seguido por Remo que conjurava seu baixo.

James em vez de subir ficou ao lado de Lily,que ainda insistia em não olha-lo.

E então,o que aconteceu ontem...-ele começou a falar.

Melhor deixarmos isso para depois.-ela respondeu rapidamente.

Mas quem vai te acompanhar no Baile Lily? - ele perguntou de supetão,não dando chance dela fugir.

Vou sozinha,mas não se preocupe,encontro uma compania durante a festa. - ela respondeu olhando para o lado. - e foi bom eu não ter aceitado nenhuma convite,afinal,vou ter que ficar no camarim com vocês e organizando o som,até vocês entrarem no palco.

Então você nem vai aproveitar o baile?

Não é só dançando que sem aproveita um baile,Potter. Vou aproveitar,pode acredita nisso. - ela sorriu timidamente,como se estivessse encerrando o assunto. - Tenho que Trabalhar. - e ela o deixou ali parado,enquanto andava decididamente para impedir um dos monitores que estava quase matando uma das fadinhas.

Apesar de Lily não ter pulado em seu pecoço,o que James já esperava,ele ficou feliz,pelo menos a ruiva não gritara,não o repudiara,e até conversara com ele,e por Merlin,dera um sorriso! e isso era realmente bom.

Vem Logo Pontas! A gente tem muito o que ensaiar! - Remo o puxou pela a gola. - Deixa de babar aí.

E ele subiu no palco,sorrindo mais do que nunca.

Sirius,estva sentado displiscentemente no "camarim" de onde a banda sairia para tocar no Baile,enqaunto observava entediado James se olhar no espelho bagunçando ainda amis o cabelo,e Remo,pentear seus fios castanhos claros para trás,e passando gel.

Apesar de estarem de smoking,não estavam exatamente formais.Sirius vestia as calças de seus terno caindo,mostrando uma boa parte de sua cueca samba canção vermelha,com a camisa para fora do cinto,as mangas dela arregaçadas,mostrando os braços de bateristas,e a gravata borboleta totalmente frouxa.Seus cabelos negros caiam displicentemente sobre os olhos azuis escuros e gélidos.

Tiago estva com o cabelo mais bagunçado que o normal,suas calça de terno estavam também caindo,e suspensórios pendiam sem serem utilizados,a camisa estava fechada até o final e por fora da calça,com uma gravata normal,porém vermelha,lhe dando um ar mais "palhação".

E Remo vestia um calça jeans escura,camisa social,gravata frouxa,e um terno totalmente amassado e mal cuidado por cima,seus cabelos estavam peanteados,mas com um moicano improvisado,e também usando all stars.

Os três imaginvam a cara que Lily faria quando os visse daquele jeito,sendo que ela disera expressmente que era para eles usarem roupas sociais normais,e com esses pensamentos que ouviram alguns toques na porta do camarim.

Sirius levantou-se e abriu a porta,deixando Peter,que estava totalmente engomado entrar com os olhos brilhando de admiração diante da roupa dos outros,e antes que ele pudesse fechar a porta,um mão impediu,era Lily.

A ruiva entrou trajando um vestido preto,não longo,mas até os joelhos,ele era um pouco rodado,mas não muito,o decote era oval,deixando a mostra o busto da garota,e seus cabelos ruivos estavam soltos,mas arrumados e com ondas graciosas,e seus olhos estavam com lapis e rimel.Nos pés ela tinha sandalias não muito altas,e delicadas,da cor prata.

Sirius sorriu de forma cafajeste e assobiou diante da visão,deixando a ruiva envergonhada,e o rapaz acabou levando um tapa na cabeça dado por James,que também não tinha muito o que dizer diante o vestido de Lily,que ainda sustentava um tom avermelhado.

Lily,você está linda.- Remo tomou a dianteira. - e pelo o que vejo da cara do meu caro Pontas,ela concorda comigo cem por cento!

Mas James não parecia ter ouvido o que o amigo dissera,apenas a mirava,sorrindo,enquanto ela o correspondia,porém de forma mais discreta que ele.

Mas deixando bobagens de lado. - ela começou,desviando rapidmente o olhar - Gostaram do Camarim? e deixa eu ver as roupas de vocês...

Quando so três se alinharam de forma que ela pudesse ver os trajes dos rapazes,ela abriu a boca em espanto,e passou a mão pelo rosto,caindo sentada no sofá que anteriormente era ocupado por Sirius.

Mc Gonagall vai me matar quando ver vocês assim! - ela disse,dividida entre rir da situação ou chorar.

Lily,somos uma banda de rock! Você realmente acha que iriamos nos vestir que nem os outros né? - Sirius foi quem respondeu,colocando as mãos nos bolsos de forma descontraida.

é,eu pensei que seria pedir demais para vocês se vestirem normalmente. - ela disse,derrotada. - mas não quero nenhuma gracinha okay? Nada de pular na platéia!

Aaaah Lily! Sem mosh não tem graçaa! - James falou,se assemelhando muito com uma criança que pedi doce para a mãe.

Não quero saber! - ela disse de forma convicta. - vocês vão entrar em 5 minutos,desejo toda a sorte para vocês,Sirius,Remo...e James.

Lily levantou-se sorrindo e saiu pela a porta,falando vagamente que iria chama-los no exato momento que eles fossem entrar no palco.

Os cinco minutos que se seguiram pareceram ser os mais longos de suas vidas.Eles já haviam se apresentando pra outras platéias,mas nunca para uma escola inteira,então cada um fechou os olhos,e rspiraram vagarosamente,tentando acalmar os animos.e após algum tempo,a voz de Lily transpareceu animada.

"- E agora com vocês,a banda que irá tocar no nosso palco e agitar-a ese baile. Peço que vocês dêem às boas vindas à banda dos Marotos! Com Black na bateria,Potter na guitarra e Lupin no baixo."

Uma onda de aplausos invadiu tudo e o palco fora tomado por uma forte neblina,e após alguns segundos de silencio e espectativa,uma cantiga de natal toscamente cantada em um falsete pode ser ouvida,mas logo após,os instrumentos tomaram a frente.

O publico já começava a pular,e a dançar com seus pares,de forma comica,seguindo o ritmo da canção,que era envolvente,e lhe dava uma misteriosa sensação de sorrir.

_Outside the carolers start to sing_

_I can't describe the joy they bring _

_'Cause joy is something they don't bring me _

_My girlfriend is by my side_

_From the roof are hanging sickles of ice _

_Their whiny voices get irritating _

_It's Christmas time again _

Sininhos de Natal pode ser escutado,enquanto a voz de James cantava alegremente,e Remo fazia os back vocais.

_So I stand with a dead smile on my face _

_Wondering how much of my time they'll waste _

_Oh God, I hate these Satan's helpers _

_And then I guess I must have snapped _

_Because I grabbed the baseball bat _

_And made them all run for shelter _

James tocou um olhar com Remo,que sorria igualmente ele,vendo todos aqueles estudantes pulando e gritando junto com a música,as pessoas que já conheciam aquelas canção começavam cantar junto.

Já chegando no refrão,James cantou:

_Its Christmas time_

E deixou o puclibo completar a frase:

_again_

E voltou a cantar:

_Its time to be nice to the people you cant stand, all year_

_Im growing tired of all this Christmas cheer _

_You people scare me _

_Please stay away from my home _

_If you dont wanna get beat down _

_Just leave the presents and leave me alone _

_Well, I guess its not cool to freak on Christmas Eve _

_Cause the cops came and arrested me _

_They had an unfair advantage _

_And even though the jail didn't have a tree _

_Christmas came a night early _

_Cause a guy named Bubba unwrapped my package _

E a musica deu uma baixada,e a voz de Remo pode ser ouvida acima dos instrumentos:

_I wont be home, I wont be home for Christmas _

_I wont be home, I wont be home for Christmas_

E a musica acabou em um ultimo acorde.

"Vocês só provaram uma dose do que podemos fazer vocês gastar em energia para dançar." James disse,fazendo varias garotas suspirarem,enquanto ele procurava uma cabecinha vermelha no meio da multidão. "Agora eu quero ver vocês balançando o esqueleto"(N/A: um desconto vai,estavamos nos anos 70!)

Ele começou a tocar sua guitarra fazendo o som ficar um pouco distorcido,enquando Sirius ficava bastante concentrado tocando a bateria de forma mais pesada do que a da musica anterior,enqaunto James falava "Hey" em intervalos minuciosos.

_I know a girl who's tough but sweet _

_She's so fine she can't be beat _

_Shes got everything that_

_I desire she sets the summer sun on fire _

Ele sorriu quando vio os casais agora dançando mais juntos,porém ainda com expressões divertidas nas faces.

_I want Candy_

_I want Candy_

_I want Candy _

_I want Candy _

Quando terminou de cantar esse refrão riu escandalosamente (sorte que o feitiço ampliador não ampliava também a sua risada),pós ouvir uma garota que estava vestida bastate vulgar gritar para ele:"Se você quiser eu sou o seu "doce"!"

Mas sua risada parou a tempo de continuar:

_Goin' to see her when the sun goes down _

_There ain't no finer girl in town _

_You're my girl, You're what the doctor ordered_

_A treat so sweet ya make my mouth water _

E logo depois todos já estavam cantando o refrão juntos:

_I want Candy_

_I want Candy _

_I want Candy_

_I want Candy _

_I want Candy _

_I want Candy _

Remo e James se entreolhram,espantados com a disposição de todos para cantar uma música que possivelmente nunca haviam escutado na vida,e voltando a se recuperar,ele voltou a cantar:

_Candy on the beach, there's nothing better _

_But I like candy when it's wrapped in leather_

_Someday soon I'll make her mine _

_And then I'll have Candy all the time _

_I said..I said... _

_I want Candy _

_Iwant Candy _

_I want Candy _

E logo todos juntaram folego para cantr a ultima frse juntos:

_I Want Candy!_

Após essa música muitas outras igualmente animadas foram tocadas,deixando todos os pares exaustos,mas ainda assim persistindo na pista de certeza aquele fora o melhor baile de formatura já visto em Hogwarts.

Mas James não ligava a minima para isso,ele estava bastante ansioso era para a música final.

Após mais 7 musicas,a banda dos Marotos decidem dar um intervalo para molharem garganta,e se prepararem para o grnde final de sua apresentação,e logo se juntar aos outros estudantes,para poderem curtir o resto da noite como qualquer outro estudante.

Logo que chegaram no camarim encontraram uma mulher de aparencia severa,usando um vestido rodado até o pé.

Expliquem os seus trajes,senhores! - Mc Gonagall os olhva de cima a baixo,com ar austero,enqaunto à suas costas,Lily sustentava uma expressão palida,e quando cruzou um olhar com James,apenas encolheu os ombros,mostrando que nõ sabia o que fazer.

Sra Mc Gongall,essa é a nossa caracterização para o show. - quem respondeu foi Remo - não poderiamos tocar sem eles,são os nossos uniformes.

A professora pareceu se sastifazer com essa resposta,pois logo após apenas desejou os Parabens,por ela e pelo o diretor,e logo saiu do camarim,deixando-os mis a vontade.

Essa foi por pouco. - Sirius acrescentou. - Mas então Lily,o pessoal está gostando de nossa apresentação?

Estão adorando!- ela disse extremamente entusiasmada - Todos estão me elogiando,e claro,elogiando vocês!Afinal,tanto estresse não foi por pouco coisa.

De onde você esta vendo o show? - James perguntou,abruptamente.

Lilian olhou para James,ainda com a expressão felizissima no rosto avermelhado,mostra de que tambem havia dançado,e nesse momento James sentiu uma pontinha de ciumes,querendo imaginar com quem a garota havia dançado as músicas que ele havia tocado.

Estou vendo o show do lado do palco junto com as minhas amigas -"Ufa" pensou James -Mas agora eu tenho que ir,e vocês entram no palco em dois minutos.-ela disse já saindo do camarim.

Mas Lily! - James a chamou,não tendo a oportunidade de conversar com ela,pois a porta já havia se fechado,e já o chamavam no palco.

Depois você fala com ela Pontas,arruma logo aew a pedaleira para o som da guitarra sair mais grave e vamos logo subir no palco por que senão esse povo aí acaba com tudo. - disse Remo entregando o instrumento do moreno nos seus braços.

Quem manda ser a melhor banda de rock do mundo? - disse Sirius,girando uma das baquetas entre os dedos e indo subir no palco,com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Do palco podia ver que as luzes foram diminuidas,como havia sido pedido pelos os marotos,e todos esperavam a música final com grande expectativa,todos com rostos afogueados e sorrisos identicos.James pôde ver que os casais de namorados estavam abraçados,o clima perfeito para a ultima música.

"Bom Pessoal,espero que tenham gostado do nosso show tanto quanto nós gostamos." ele disse com a voz magicamente ampliada.,e foi respondido por uma sauva de gritos e aplausos. "Mas agora chegou a música final,e então a banda seguinte subirá ao palco. Mas antes de começar,quero dedica-la à todos os casais,e também à alguem que vocês todos estão cansados de saber,afinal,presenciaram as nossas discussões durante todo o ano.Bom,essa música é para a Pimentinha". Após essa declaração,muitos procuravam Lilian pela a platéia,meninas suspiraram e se morderam de inveja,e os casais apenas se abraçaram mais forte.

James então começou a tocar os primeiros acordes de guitarra,mais graves do que nas outras músicas,e bem mais lenta,e então pode-se ouvir sua voz saindo mais baixa:

_I tried to be perfect_

_But nothing was worth it_

_I don't believe it makes me real_

_I thought it'd be easy_

_But no one believes me_

_I meant all the things I said_

_If you believe it's in my soul_

_I'd say all the words that I know_

_Just to see if it would show_

_That I'm trying to let you know_

_That I'm better off on my own_

E então,a bateria de Sirius começou a tocar,junto com o baixo de Remo,fazendo uma música harmoniosa e,como se diria nos tempos de hoje, "fofa". Todos pegaram as mãos de seus pares e se abraçaram,dançando no compasso da música,de forma lenta e romantica.

Mas James estava alheio a tudo isso,apenas procurando uma cabecinha vermelha,como já havia feito milhões de vezes naquela noite,porém por mais que ele procurasse não a achava de jeito nenhum.Muitas vezes,apesar de Lilian ser ruiva e um pouco escandalosa,ela conseguia ser bem discreta.

_This place is so empty_

_My thoughts are so tempting_

_I don't know how it got so bad_

_Sometimes it's so crazy_

_That nothing can save me_

_But it's the only thing that I have_

_If you believe it's in my soul_

_I'd say all the words that I know_

_Just to see if it would show_

_That I'm trying to let you know_

_That I'm better off on my own_

James sentia diante aquela música todos os seus pêlos se arrepiarem,sentindo que tudo o que cantava estava sendo de seu coração,ansioso para que Lilian acreditasse em sua ultima tentativa,para que tudo acabasse bem,para que finalmente pudesse parar de se machucar tanto,ou apenas desistisse de uma vez.

Cantou de olhos fechados,pensando que senão poderia vê-la ali em carne e osso,poderia apenas imagina-la.E quando abriu os olhos vio Lilian ali do lado do palco,meio escondida entre as sombras,o encarando.

Nunca que o moreno poderia decifrar o olhar da garota,pois ela estava um tanto escondida,mas pelo menos ela estava dando atenção à sua música,o que era uma coisa muito boa vindo dela,apesar de que depois do beijo ela ter o tratado bem tenha sido uma coisa realmente inesperada,ele já não sabia quais seriam as reações dela.

Já à essa altura muitos haviam acendido suas varinhas e as balançavam levantadas,fazendo a platéia virar um monte de pontinhos brilhantes,deixando tudo ainda mais bonito.

O coração de James batia à mil.

_On my own_

_I tried to be perfect_

_It just wasn't worth it_

_Nothing could ever be so wrong_

_It's hard to believe me_

_It never gets easy_

_I guess I knew that all along_

_If you believe it's in my soul_

_I'd say all the words that I know_

_Just to see if it would show_

_That I'm trying to let you know_

E então,voltou parou abruptamente de tocar a guitarra,e ficou um leve silencio no salão,James que ainda não havia tirado seus olhos de Lilian,fez uma expressão que diria claramente que seria naquele momento que ele ficaria muito feliz ou então desistiria dela.

Mas o que ele não esparava é que a resposta fosse tão positiva,por que quando olhou melhor viu Lilian sorrindo,e limpando delicadamente uma lagrima solitaria que rolava de seus lindos olhos verdes,e com o maior sorriso que poderia causar cãimbras em qualquer um,ele finalizou a canção.

_That I'm better off on my own_

**Músicas usadas:**

I Won't be Home for Christimas - Blink 182.

I Want Candy - Good Charlotte para o filme Não é Mais um Besteirol Americano.

e...

**Sum 41 - Pieces (tradução)**

Partes

Eu tentei ser perfeito

Mas nada valeu a pena

Eu não acredito que me faz real

Eu pensei que fosse fácil

Mas ninguém acredita

Eu signifiquei todas as coisas q eu dito

Se você acreditar está em minha alma

Eu diria todas as palavras que eu sei

Para ver apenas se mostrar

Que eu estou tentando o deixei saber

Que eu sou melhor fora no meus próprios

Este lugar está assim vazio

Meus pensamentos repentem assim

Eu não sei começou assim mau

Às vezes é assim louco

Mas é a única coisa que eu tenho

Se você acreditar está em minha alma

Eu diria todas as palavras que eu sei

Para ver apenas se mostrar

Que eu estou tentando o deixei saber

Que eu sou melhor fora no meus próprios

No meus próprios

Eu tentei ser perfeito

Não era apenas ele

Nada podia sempre ser assim errado

É duro acreditar

Nunca começa fácil

Eu suponho que eu soube que tudo longitudinalmente

Se você acreditar está em minha alma

Eu diria todas as palavras que eu sei

Para ver apenas se mostrar

Que eu estou tentando o deixei saber

Que eu sou melhor fora no meus próprios

**N/A:Alguma vez vocês já ouviram uma música e sentiram todos os seus pêlos arrepiarem? Bom,foi o que aconteceu comigo quando ouvi essa música,foi amor à primeira escutada...hehehe...**

**Thanks Por tudooo!**

**Perfeito (Pieces)**

**By Nati Prongs**


End file.
